lobster333s_dream_video_games_films_and_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serpentine
The serpentine are a species of snake. History They used to rule ninjago but were overthrown by the people. They cast the serpentine into five separate tombs. One for each tribe. The five tribes are the anacondrai, hypnobrai, fangpyre, constrictai and venomari. They were realised by Lloyd Garmadon and pythor began ruling them so he could awaken the great devourer. They are currently ruled by skales. anacondrai The Anacondrai were the most feared of all tribes. Since the Anacondrai were locked away without food, they became cannibalistic until Pythor P. Chumsworth|Pythor was the last one remaining. They resemble Anacondas. Pythor is known to have the power to turn invisible. This is the only tribe that does not have a silver Fang blade. Hypnobrai The Hypnobrai has been known to have two generals. Their original general, Slithraa, was challenged by his second-in-command, Skales, who won, which resulted in the latter replacing the former as the new general with Slithraa being demoted to a warrior. The Hypnobrai have a dark blue, yellow, and grey colour scheme. They resemble the Spectacled (Indian) Cobra and have the same Specactled pattern on their hood. Their eyes in fact are red with spirals giving them a "dazzling" look which, when they use , hypnotizes their victims. The Hypnobrai are a Serpentine tribe with the power to hypnotize and control anyone. fangpyre The Fangpyre, led by Fangtom, are red and white and have large fangs. Their fangs can turn inanimate objects into living snake-like creatures. Vehicles will turn into living snake-cars, mechs, or wrecking balls. Each vehicle takes on snake attributes such as a tail and eyes. They are also able to bite living creatures and turn them into snake people. The venom slowly mutates the cells. However the venom is useless if the victims heart rate rises. They seem to resemble Pit vipers. Venomari The Venomari are led by Acidicus and live in toxic bogs of acid that only they can survive in. They are green in colour and have the ability to spray venom at an enemy. This venom sabotages the victim's vision and makes them hallucinate, making the victim see everyone turn into what they fear most. They have four eyes, unless they lose one, like Lasha, have scars, and are red, lime green, and dark green. They resemble spitting cobras. Acidicus-lobster's favourite serpentine. Acidicus is the general of the venomari. He is green and caries the venomari staff. He also spits venomari venom. He comes with the epic dragon battle with skallidor. He caries the hypnobrai fang blade evan though he never uses it. constrictai The Constrictai are led by Skalidor. They are strong and large. Constrictai are capable of traveling under the ground, but can be located by following the raising of the ground as they tunnel under it. According to LEGO.com their staff's anti-venom allows you to breathe again after being constricted or choked by a Constrictai. They are orange and black in color. With the exception of Skalidor who has a snake tail, all Constrictai members have short legs. They seem to resemble Boa Constrictors.